Pure Seduction
by vermilion aura
Summary: Edgeworth receives a special gift from his girlfriend for Valentine's Day. EdgeworthxOC (For Revenes)


**Author's Notes:** This is the other one-shot I mentioned in my last story, Devil May Dance, and it was written as a Valentine's Day present for my boyfriend, Revenes. Despite obstacles that have been thrown at me this past week, I have been in better spirits, and hopefully, this boost to better health will help me get back to writing more. I'm also in the process of being transferred to the pharmacy at my work, which is great and that also means changes to the routine I've grown comfortable with. Hopefully, I'll adapt to it quickly. In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot, and Happy Valentine's Day, Revenes! Your little peach loves you! Title is credited to the fragrance set of the same name from Victoria's Secret.

* * *

At long last, the setup was finally complete as she lit up the candle standing on the other side of the table. She quickly put out the match before the tiny flame could burn her fingers and stepped back, her hazel eyes taking in the ethereal glow around the perimeter. Tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Amber rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to ease herself of the anxiety she had been feeling since she arrived at the mansion owned by her boyfriend. After a long day of working followed by spending the last hour shopping and putting together her planned setup, relaxation was definitely needed.

Her chosen outfit consisted of a long, red sequined camisole dress that crisscrossed in the back, black thigh high stockings, and a simple pair of red open-toe suede pumps. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled up into a bun with the curls hanging loose, and her makeup consisted of a light layer of blush, eyeshadow and lip gloss. The scent of vanilla and musk wafted from her person; the result of massaging some body spray onto her wrists, neck and the back of her knees.

Glancing around the room at the dinner scene she had put together, Amber felt her heart pounding madly in her chest. Today was Valentine's Day, and the setup revolved around having a romantic dinner with her boyfriend when he finally got home from work. He had given her a bouquet of pink roses and a box of dark chocolates, and she figured a romantic dinner would be a special way of thanking him.

Smart, handsome and sexy, Miles Edgeworth was the definition of a woman's fantasy brought to life. With his short ebony locks, grey eyes and handsome features, he was truly a sight to behold. She fell in love with him almost immediately when they first met as teenagers, and despite the circumstances that kept them apart for nearly eight years, their feelings for each other never faded or changed. Even an obsessed stalker couldn't quell his desire to be with her, and his refusal to give up on her in even the most dire of circumstances added to her love for him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a car door slamming, an indicator that he was finally home. With a deep breath, Amber leaned back against the wall separating the dining room from the foyer, her gaze focused on the front door so that he would see her once he walked in.

 _Here we go,_ she thought.

* * *

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his mansion. Although he was used to his usual routine after doing it for so many years, being stuck with more paperwork than usual followed by preparing evidence for an upcoming case had worn him out and he wanted to relax for the evening. He figured curling up with a good book in the bedroom would be the perfect way to relax.

Getting out of the car with his briefcase in hand, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth made his way to the door, unlocking it and going inside. The first thing he saw when he walked in caused him to pause in place and his heart to stop dead in its tracks. His girlfriend was leaning against the wall separating the foyer from the dining room looking like she was ready to walk down the red carpet. Her red sequined dress clung to her like a second skin, and he couldn't help but glance at her leg through the slit down the side, silently liking how her black stocking looked and wanting to run his hand up her leg and pull it down.

Her hazel eyes came into contact with his grey orbs, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Welcome home, Miles," she greeted.

He tossed his briefcase on a nearby chair and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close as he gently kissed her lips.

"What's this all about?" he asked, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day, and considering you gave me my favorite flowers and my favorite type of chocolate, I figured I would give you something special in return."

He glanced over her shoulder at the table. "Dinner?"

"With white wine. I made some linguine with clam sauce."

She led him to the table, and he pulled out a chair so that she could sit down. He popped open the bottle of white wine sitting in the middle of the table and poured the clear, crisp liquid into the two empty glasses that were waiting to be used before sitting down and proceeding to eat one of his girlfriends' many master recipes. The pasta combined with the clam sauce melted into his mouth and proceeded down his throat like a waterfall, and a swish of the white wine added to its divine flavor.

Amber couldn't help but smile as she occasionally glanced at him while she ate her share. He was happy, and it pleased her. Hopefully, she could keep it going throughout the remainder of the night.

Once they finished, Miles gathered the dishes and washed them, drying them off and setting them on the dish rack before pulling her back into his arms for another kiss.

"The linguine was delicious, as always."

Her smile widened. "You have to love any dish that recommends the wearing of a bib."

"Agreed. Now that the main course is over, I am ready for dessert."

She found herself intrigued by his words. "Are you now?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What exactly do you have in mind for dessert, love?"

In response, Miles leaned forward towards her neck, showering her throat with kisses. She let out a soft moan, exposing more of her neck for him as the pleasure spread throughout her body.

"If that's what you want, Miles, then let's go upstairs to the bedroom and continue it from there."

With those words, Miles picked her up off the floor, carrying her bridal style upstairs to the master bedroom. He set her down on the floor where she removed her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed while he removed his jacket and cravat, tossing them aside. His lips found hers in the darkness, and while they were kissing, her hands found the buttons on his vest and shirt, skillfully loosening each and every one.

He broke away from her lips once she loosened the last of the buttons and planted a kiss on her neck before breathing on her exposed chest and pushing her down until her back hit the soft, satin fabric of the blanket. She watched as he hovered over her and began running his hand up her leg, pushing her dress up in the process and exposing her legs to him. When he reached the hem of her stocking, he grabbed it and pulled it down, tossing it aside and doing the same to her other stocking. He proceeded to start a kissing trail up her leg with his hand following suit, stopping when he reached the junction between her thighs covered by her black silk underwear. He repeated the process with her other leg, and she gasped when he planted a kiss on her junction through the fabric of her underwear. She arched her hips, giving him an opening to pull her panties down and ridding the barrier of the place where he desired to be.

He removed his shirt and vest, letting them fall to the floor, and after kicking off his shoes and socks, he proceeded to loosen his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers. Amber felt her face grow warm at the sight of him; his body was sculpted like a god, and it was like heaven every time he was on top of her.

He proceeded to crawl on top of her, slowly hiking her dress up until it was over her head. He sucked in a breath as he gazed at her form; she was slender and curvy, as if she was made just for him. He lowered his head until he was at eye level with her breasts, and he took a rosy pink nipple into his mouth while his hand kneaded her other breast and twisted her other nipple. She jerked and gasped with pleasure, a part of her wishing she could freeze time so that they could enjoy the night for a while longer.

Using his knee, Miles parted her legs to give him a niche for his hips and prepared himself to get inside her. The moan she let out flooded his ears when she felt the tip of him brush the entrance to her core, making his pride swell and his length harden even more. Kissing her lips and swallowing another moan that escaped her lips, he buried himself inside her in one, powerful thrust.

His moans mixed with hers as he began a rhythm with his thrusts and buried his face into her neck, breathing on her skin as he made love to her. Her hands found his back, scratching him and leaving red marks in the process as the ecstasy shot through her like a bottle rocket. They both groaned loudly as he gave one, final thrust, coming inside her and filling her core with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, his face still buried into her neck. Her hands moved up to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his short, ebony locks. Once he calmed, Miles pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, pulling the blanket out from underneath them and pulling it over them. They laid on their sides staring at each other, the aftershocks of pleasure still searing through their veins.

"Did you enjoy what I got you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I loved it, Amber. Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miles. Thanks again for my flowers and chocolate."

With those words, the two lovers fell into a deep slumber in each others' arms.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I'm still in the process of outlining one of my big projects and some side projects will come in between. Hopefully, I can get something going in the process. Check back for the next update!


End file.
